Deceptive Desires
by Lost Shining Ghosts
Summary: Zim controls all of your movements. Zim is all you should think about. Zim owns you, Dib, he thought with possession. And you should know this by now. Rated M, Yaoi, Explicit content in further chapters. :P Don't like, then don't effing read! - -
1. Chapter 1

Zim never fully understood humans. He doubt he ever would understand them. But, just because he didn't understand them, didn't mean he couldn't admire them.

It's a shocking thing to think of Zim as admiring humans. Zim knew that if he had been told that he'd admire humans six years ago, he would've vaporized the one foolish enough to tell him that. Hell, he probably would've done that a few weeks ago. But then he started to view things from a different mind-set.

He knew the Tallest… disliked him, to say the least. He'd established that after the first year spent on the dirt-ball that was planet earth. He just didn't know the full intensity of their dislike.

Right now, Zim sat in his seat at Hi Skool, chemistry class. He could honestly say that he liked chemistry; it was easy for him to understand, normally involving universal elements, he actually learned something, unlike his previous elementary skool. And, what he considered the best part was that this was one of the two classes he shared with the Dib-human.

Most would see two enemies the way they glared at each other in class. And the hate shared in those glares _was_ real… on the human's side. For Zim, though, he saw it as a way to study and observe the human he found fascinating.

The Dib was looking out the window at the moment, away from Zim. Said alien could easily guess he was devising plans or theorizing what Zim was planning from the concentrated look on his face. Though, Zim didn't understand the flash of anger he felt that he wasn't being glared at or the Dib wasn't even paying attention to him.

_Me… Look at me! Dammit Dib!_ Zim thought in frustration. He found his own eyes looking out the window, maybe to see what was more interesting than the amazing Zim in the flesh.

"Zim? Can you answer the question?" the teacher, to be referred to as Dr. Killman, asked.

"Oxygen and hydrogen," Zim answered with no hesitation. He watched Dib respond to his name being said and voice, his eyes widened and it seemed like he'd gone on the alert. Zim couldn't help but smirk at the obsessive human.

_Zim controls all of your movements. Zim is all you should think about. Zim owns you, Dib,_ he thought with possession. _And you should know this by now._

"Alright, I'm going to choose pairs for this new project," the teacher announced. The class groaned but Zim didn't care; he'd end up doing most of the project by himself with whoever he got paired with. He listened to the pairings being listed before growing bored and looking back over to Dib, who caught his gaze and returned it with a glare. Zim smirked, causing an incredulous look to pass over Dib's expression

"Zim and Dib," called the monotonous voice. Dib's eyes turn to the teacher and widened with fear and paranoia. Zim chuckled evilly. _This'll be fun._

At the end of class, Zim and Dib both had lunch break next. Zim decided to let the human come after him while he passed to his locker. He knew he would, out of interest of his next plot – fake, of course, just to continue his involvement with the Dib, not that he'd believe him if he told him he'd given up on conquering the earth – or for the sake of the new project assignment.

Zim stood at his locker, placing notes into the crevice. He'd modified it with wires and he even had a monitor on the door of it, warning him of the approach of bullies or, more importantly, the Dib.

"Dib approaching," beeped the object in Irken, so that humans wouldn't understand the contraptions purpose. He swung it closed as the black scythe haired teen cautiously came toward the alien.

"Zim, I say that, for the time of this project, we put our differences in aside and focus on the assignment," Dib offered, although there was a spiteful underlying tone. Zim resisted a smirk at the Dib's approach. _Time to play…_

"I won't make any promises, Dib-monkey, but I'll perhaps make an attempt," Zim taunted. Dib sighed in frustration.

"I guess that's better than what I thought you were going to say," he said, defeated. Zim observed him blankly. His breathing was normal; his chest rose and fell every few seconds Zim knew it was the subconscious act that allowed every human life but, now it seemed fascinating due to Dib. His fascination with the human never ceased; he noticed small things as soon as he let go of his malice and anger.

Once Zim started to look past the all the bad there was on earth, he noticed the beauty of the planet; he paying more attention to the colours of the flowers rather than the filth it grew from, even picking out kind humans from the crowds instead of implying that all of them were piles of filth. He especially started to notice Dib.

Dib had outgrown the alien in height, frustrating the irken at first but then he noticed other changes. The both of them had outgrown their original name-calling games, instead resorting to physical violence, more often than they did than when they were children. Because of this, Zim got to see more of Dib than any other human did. He got to see the way Dib would sweat during their brief feuds, got to feel the lean muscles when they tackled each other, toned from years of their fights. He heard Dib make sounds that no one heard him make.

Most of all, he got to see the burning determination in the liquid gold eyes when they battled.

"Uh, Zim? Are you okay?" Dib asked, hesitantly backing away from the alien who was lost in a daze. Zim was immersed in his memories though; the closeness of them when they fought for dominance. How, every time they touched, Zim felt his inhuman heart beat like the wings of the elusive Jublanack.

"Okay, I'll be going now." These words from the human's mouth shattered through Zim's thoughts, making him respond.

"When should we work on this project?" he asked. Dib froze and shrugged.

"Tonight, if we want to get a head start on it," the teen responded, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. Zim sensed he was becoming uncomfortable. "Uh, your house or my house?"

Zim's eyes widened at this question, sickening and unwanted thoughts passing through his mind. Over the past week, he had been getting these thoughts often. He was disgusted the first time those subconscious wants presented themselves; now, he accepted them and had to resist.

"I don't believe it would be wise to do it at my base; Gir would destroy everything," he stated in an even tone. It was true, too.

"And my sister isn't in the greatest mood tonight; I made her mess up her video game by causing a blackout this morning and I'm pretty sure she'll make my day a misery if we go there," Dib explained. Zim rolled his eyes at this.

"Fine, we'll work at my base but only for this one night." Although he said this offhandedly, his tone annoyed, on the inside he was gladly accepting of this excuse. It gave him reason for the Dib to be over; he could just lock Gir in a room when Dib arrived.

"Well, alright then," Dib murmured with uncertainty before retreating. Zim ran through the rest of his day, but everything blurred together, only thoughts of Dib prominent in his mind.

He mapped out every possible situation he could place the Dib in, calculated every reaction the Dib may have, every response, even every emotion. Zim had grown adept at identifying his emotions; his brief moments of happiness, his infatuations, grief, confusion, and his fear. Dib would never guess that the person who knew the most about him was the alien he hated.

When he arrived at home base, his immediate first action was yelling, "Computer! Locate Gir and lock him in that box cell that was created for the very purpose of keeping him in containment."

"Yes master," answered the computer's tired voice. With Gir out of the way, nothing would stop Zim from… studying with the human. He growled to himself; why would he want to do anything with the human? He knew of his obsession and didn't deny the thoughts he had pass through his mind every once in a while but… did he really want to do something with the Dib?

He knew how the reproductive organs worked with humans from those horrible health classes in the beginning of Hi Skool but pictures and texts weren't enough to satisfy Zim. The alien was always more of a hands on learner and not having any of those organs himself, neither the male or female, he couldn't fully understand those lessons. One of the first classes, he asked, "What is the purpose of the fur?" and, from then on, he avoided asking the questions that filled his mind.

If he was going to settle these questions, he decided that the Dib would be the perfect experiment subject. He knew the human was never, as they call it, 'sexually stimulated' because he never saw Dib with a girl, too obsessed with the paranormal. And, of course, chasing the almighty Zim.

With that final thought, a knock sounded at the door. "Dib is at the door," the computer notified. Zim, nodding before adding the request, "Computer, activate sleep mode for the next few hours."

With the sound of buzzing dying down in the house, Zim went to the door, straightening the hair piece he wore.

Dib waited outside the door, glancing nervously at the red eyed gnomes. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, he thought until he heard of shuffle on the other side of the door. Zim answered the door, causing a slight relief in Dib until he realized he had to go in and stay there for a few hours. The relief Dib felt turned to vapor as the door closed behind them.

"You don't seem to have any spy bugs on you," Zim deduced with certainty. Dib gave him an incredulous look. _How did he know that quickly?_

"To explain, my pak detects electric magnetic pulses. You should know what they are. The ones you're giving off are standard for a human so I know you can't be hiding anything," Zim explained. _Dammit, that means it'll be harder to sneak one in._

"Why do you ask anyways?" he questioned. As an answer, Zim removed his wig to let his antennae free from the artificial hairs and pulled the gray contacts from his eyes, revealing large, crimson orbs.

"Well, let us get down to this project. We are to study chemical addictions?" he stated.

"They're normally called drugs but, yes, if you want to call them that," Dib verified. Zim nodded and sat on the couch, inviting Dib to follow. A panel rose from the floor with an irken keyboard and Dib observed, noting everything in his mind. The TV glowed and opened with the human internet.

"So, with just a simple search of drugs, it gives me relations to abuse and addiction. Some of the first listed drugs are Meth, Cocaine, Marijuana… these are odd," Zim murmured. Dib looked at the alien, knowing that he wouldn't understand human practicing of this stuff. He was actually glad that Zim wouldn't have taken any from the school's dealers.

"Well, people try this stuff and it messes up their brain," Dib explained in the simplest way he could. "It's like candy for children but more extreme; it's not good for them but they keep going back for more because of how it makes them feel."

"How does it make them feel?" Zim pressed, wanting Dib to talk to him more. It wasn't often that they talked without one of them screaming obscenities at the other so Zim was rather enjoying the positive attention.

"Um, happy? I wouldn't know; I've never done the stuff. I value my life span too much to stoop that low for just some brief artificial happiness," Dib answered. Zim looked at up at Dib with large red orbs.

"Are their any healthy addictions?" he asked. Dib glanced at his enemy, wondering where this was coming from.

"Uh, maybe. I can't think of any right now," he hesitated. _Hell, were there any?_ Dib wondered. The first thing that came to his mind was sex but even that wasn't healthy if it caused diseases and pregnancy. Of course, the pregnancy part would be a problem with his preferences…

Dib didn't need to be a genius to know he was gay. He figures it was ever since the Tak experience that he's drawn away from female interests. That, along with the self-esteem blow of being Gretchen's crush for the longest time and having the demon sister from hell in the same house. Basically, he hadn't had the best experiences with girls so he drew away from them.

"… Furthermore, it also can become a dangerous poison when combined with the incorrect chemicals. The addiction levels are high and the drug is not very difficult to find…" Zim continued to read from the TV's screen, Dib paying little attention. For some odd reason, he found himself watching Zim's gloved fingers drift across the keyboard, wondering how sharp the claws that left him with scars would be without the gloves subduing the points.

Dib willed away such thoughts. What was getting to him? Was Zim sitting closer to him than before? He could smell the alien at the proximity he was at; he smelled like… vanilla. It was an odd way for an alien to smell but, it was alluring…

Dib dug his nails into his palm, an act of resistance. The alien had been dominating his mind and not in the normal manner of hate and malice, but in a confusion of… lust? Dib wouldn't call it any kind of love or admiration because of the denial he was in so he settled for referring to it as a lust phase. He'd get over it… but, the arousal of being so near the alien at the moment was undeniably irresistible.

_Goddamn body,_ Dib cursed, fearing a physical reaction that would surely embarrass him. _Just, make an excuse and retreat!_

"Uh, Zim?" Dib interjected shakily. Zim glared.

"You dare interrupt the mighty Zim!" he screeched, diving at the Dib. _Any excuse for a fight and feel the human beneath me,_ Zim thought.

Dib knew that he should've run but remained frozen on the spot. Crap!

Zim tackled Dib to the floor and pinned his wrists over his head, his legs straddling his waist. Anyone would be able to see the implications of this position and so did Dib, the blood draining from the raven-haired teens face, most likely heading south.

"Now, Dib-human, you will never interrupt the almighty Zim ever- huh!" Zim cut off sharply as he felt something poke at his lower backside.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Hehheheh, I'm evil, no?

Leaving you with the cliffhanger of the century! Tell me what you think so far though!

Peace, Lexi


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, I – I… This…," Dib stuttered, face red with embarrassment. The irken was surprised, to say the least, from the Dib's reaction; they fought frequently but he had never used that as a weapon before. Unless…

"Dib, are you infatuated with Zim?" he demanded, face serious. Dib glanced around, looking for an escape.

"I… No! This- erm, I really have to go home now! My, uh, Dad was taking us to dinner and… The Bigfoot baby will escape! I just-," Dib's stammering was cut off by a needy moan as an irken hand felt the unknown bulge pressing against Dib's jeans, though he still examined the humans reaction.

"Mmmm! Zim, don't! Ugh, Seriously, stop!" Sweat beaded on the human's forehead. Zim smirked; all the control he ever wanted over the human was all in this little control stick. He experimented with his new discovery, his new toy. _I wonder what happens when I do this-_

"Argh! Please," Dib begged, his breathing becoming ragged. Zim's red orbs widened; hearing Dib beg was unusual. _He usually fought until there was no other way but…_

"So, Dib-thing, do you want me to stop?" Zim questioned, knowing from the needy, half-lidded eyes what the true answer was. He just needed to see how long it would take to break him.

"I… don't. Yes, wait, um…" The irken grinned devilishly at the human's incapability of speech. Zim started to devise a plan in his devious little mind; he stood up, taking his hand with him, and sat on the arm of the couch, hovering over Dib menacingly.

"Alright, if you truly do want me to stop, I will," the alien grinned. Dib was still on the ground, panting heatedly; _what just happened?_ Face flushed, he moved into a defensive position against the alien that almost gave him a hand-job. He gulped as he slowly rethought that; _his arch rival, who was an alien, almost gave him a hand-job!_

"Well, Dib, I'll print out some of the research for our project and we can start it tomorrow in class. You can go to your structure-unit now," Zim dismissed, almost as if nothing happened. Dib, thoroughly confused, just watched the alien with wide eyes.

"See ya, Dib," he lastly stated; his voice was honey-coated with glee. Dib, seeing it as the best option, retreated from the green house. The entire fifteen minutes were replaying in his mind; he walked into the house, Zim removed his disguise, they looked up some drug references online, and the next thing he knew, he was writhing under the alien, his need in the palm of Zim's hand. Literally.

Suddenly reminded of the pulsation from between his legs, his face flushed deeper, if possible, and he rushed home. Approaching the home which he lived, he looked in the living room to check for Gaz or his father. Thankfully, neither was present.

He snuck in the door with a creak and closed it quietly as he could. _Alright, just need to get to the bathroom and I'm home free-_

"Dib, what're you doing?" his sister's voice shattered any remaining self confidence he had. She noticed the expression of embarrassment his face held, deep tomato red with flush. She also noticed his hands covering a certain part of his body.

"Awkward erection?" she asked neutrally. If his face could've flushed deeper, it would've, but he just nodded as response and ran to the washroom. He pressed his back against the door for just a second, panting, before locking the door and approaching the shower, turning the tap as far to the blue side as it would allow.

Carefully stripping himself, he stepped into the shower, shivering for only a moment, waiting for his need to die. With a great sigh, he felt the urges leave. But, when they left, the questions entered his mind; _what the hell was Zim doing! Really, was he aware of the things he was doing? Did he mistake my pleasure as pain?_

Dib mulled over everything. _He was on top of me, I tried to tell him I had to leave, his hand, the feelings, his face, those eyes looking down at me, drinking my emotions, hm, the pleasure, so good… Did I seriously just think that! Dib! How could you!_ He mentally cursed himself for thinking those thoughts. Then, he worried about what tomorrow would bring.

_What if he tackles me again? I don't know how I'd be able to handle that for a second time… Okay, stop worrying! Everything will be fine! Plus, Zim seemed to forget about it right afterwards… or this could be a trick! He could be trying to find a weakness of the humans! And, that certainly is a weakness in the male part of our species, _he thought with a shiver.

_Imagine the weapons of destruction the alien could make with learning about male vulnerability! He could poison the food supply with a degenerating chemical that could cause extreme pain when you try to pee! Or, he might mass produce weapons of… circumcision. _Dib's eyes widened with fear. He must protect his balls at whatever the cost!

_Alright, calm down, maybe you're overreacting; you can't judge these kinds of things too quickly, cause that leads to drastic results. _He took a few deep breaths, listening to the drum of the shower water hit the floor beneath his feet, letting his heart beat slow once more. _Okay, now that you've calmed down, think of alternative situations; Zim might just be curious about humans again. He probably doesn't understand the way our bodies work. Yeah, that's completely plausible! From what I know, he is male but he's also an alien so our parts could be… different._

Dib shuddered, both from the cold water and from the thought of alien parts. _So, if he asks again, calmly explain everything and make it seem like not a huge deal, you don't want to alert him to the vulnerability of it. But, wait, he has to have something down there. There was that one time I got pissed at him for some reason and resorted to kicking him in that area. He crumpled up on the ground in pain._

_But, does that mean it was an act? No, it couldn't have been. Well, I did kick him really hard; it would've hurt anywhere. Man, why does Zim make everything so confusing? Yeah, I remember when he told me to 'shave my head of smell with your bad self'. Uh huh, that was awkward. I still have the hug with him on camera over Keef, I think. And our Mysterious Mysteries episode still airs. That was horrible but, watching now, I laugh. Oh, and then there was that platypus…_

Dib's thoughts drifted, ranging a variety of memories, all having one thing in common; the presence of Zim. Dib would never admit it but the alien had saved him. He never wondered what life without Zim would be like because he never could imagine it; the alien was in his every thought, comprised of the majority of his memories, and occupied whatever free time the human had.

The alien made Dib happy… or, at the very least, content; Zim was proof of him being right. When Zim wasn't on earth, doubt would cloud his mind, more and more, with every discouragement that was thrown at him:

_"Aliens don't exist, my poor insane son."_

_"That's stupid!"_

_"Why do you even try?"_

_"No one takes paranormal investigation seriously."_

_"You're crazy!"_

The endless sea of insults that washed over him each day battered him, deteriorating his own beliefs. At one point, he was going to give up and let the sea take him. Then, his beacon shined. That beacon was the green boy that walked into his class that fateful first day.

Suddenly, Dib could see the proof with his own eyes. With everyone else not seeing it, he didn't believe himself impaired or crazy but everyone else around him, too stupid to see through a cheap wig and grey contacts.

Saved, he found his new drive, new obsession; revealing to the world the alien that Zim was. Repair the broken, blinded race that humans had become and show them what was really out in the universe.

He reached a pale hand out and turned the tap off. Stepping out of the shower, his hair soaked and dripping, he couldn't help but smiled, having enjoyed his little shower of memories. He never really considered himself caring of the moments he enjoyed replaying but his denial was a stubborn characteristic that had taken root inside his mind. He'd insist that the only reason he remembered was for the sole-reason that he almost captured Zim that time or, it was a close-call.

As he changed into his clothes, he looked at the watch he'd discarded with the rest of the clothes, eyes widening at the time. A full hour in a cold shower! It wasn't any mystery, the reason his head had started pounding.

Taking two painkillers before leaving the room, he shuffled to his room. He flopped on his bed at arrival and sighed, relaxing. _Please let tomorrow never happen,_ he thought with little hope. It had to happen, no matter how much he willed it not to. _If I was still in Zim's simulator with those alien shoes, I could probably do it…_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Zim was sitting on the couch, smiling. Not smiling evilly or menacingly or even disturbingly; he was just… smiling. Gir looked from his TV to his master with worry; he didn't know his masters face bent that way. _It don't look right…_

Suddenly, Gir flipped himself so that he was sitting on his head upside-down. He smiled and laughed maniacally. "There's master's face!"

Zim took a moment to glare at the robot before staring off into space again; _tomorrow couldn't arrive any sooner. Tomorrow, the Dib will begin to feel the true wrath of Zim._

Really, he had to give thanks to the project for giving him such a brilliant idea; humans with their addictive personalities. You see, Zim's plan was to become a drug; Dib's personal drug.

All it took was one little taste, he figured. Dib experienced a bit of it during that short stuffy session but, no, Zim had some plans floating in his head. One taste would become anouther and anouther until Dib would need Zim to the highest degree.

_You will be mine, Dib, just wait for tomorrow to come. You will be mine._

~!~!~!~!~!~

Due to creative inspiration, what I originally intended to be a two-shot is now going to be a full out story of suspense! Thrills! And oh so much DRAMA!

Uh huh! Yep! I'm awesome.

Ah, yes, and this was mostly written by me, Lexi. My brother wrote some of the heart touching, Zim-rescued-Dib-from-some-serious-mental-issues part with the coaching and supervision of myself, of course! Praise me! PRAISE ME! And you get one thousand *coughtheoreticalcough* dollars!

Nya! :P


	3. Chapter 3

Dib looked at the sky, contemplative. His sister kept pace beside him; their ways would part at the next intersection. One of the few things he enjoyed about Hi Skool; the absence of his sister for the next two years. That is, for two years, then Hi Skool will equal total hell for paranormal enthusiast. Because, not only was it the bullies from his old skool, but the bullies from other schools all gathered in one place. Swirlies, beatings, wedgies, being locked in lockers for hours on end; oh, and a not to mention that, because this was all done to him, even the people he considered geeks were laughing at him behind his back.

_This place'll be the death of me_, Dib concluded with a silent sigh.

Approaching the place where he separated from his sister, they crossed the street and Dib was about to walk right through until a hand gripped the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hey, Dib, what's wrong with you?" Gaz asked with little actual concern, squinting up at Dib. She paused her Doom Bringer 4000 – it's the fourth installment of Game Slave – and was now facing her brother.

She wasn't the little girl she was just a few years ago; her height had increased but not by the significance of Dib's body. Despite that, puberty had hit her basically overnight; the curves and dips of her body could make any male do whatever she wanted them to do. But, being Gaz, she was still the threatening little purple-haired doom-bringer who would not hesitate to kill the first person to annoy her.

"What do you mean?" Dib asked, surprised by his sister's outright question.

"You haven't said a word since dinner last night and you didn't even watch that stupid show you always watch. Even walking to skool, you haven't said a word; just looked up at the sky," she stated. Dib yanked his arm away from her and adjusted his backpack.

"I wouldn't think you'd care," he muttered. Gaz glared, golden orbs dangerous.

"You're right; I don't. In fact, I kind of enjoy you being quiet but I don't need you sulking around and going all emo on me like you did a few years ago." With a groan, Dib remembered; that was when Zim disappeared for a few months without a word. Dib's entire reason for existence just became so distant that his will to live drained out of him.

"I'm going to be late, Gaz," he dismissed, quickly retreating. His sister glared at the retreating form before turning to get to her own skool. With a sigh, Dib relaxed and set a pace for getting to Hi Skool, seeing as it started to enter his line of site.

"Hello, Dib-thing." The voice made Dib freeze, paralyzed by fear, his face shooting up a few degrees. That lasted for only a moment before he turned to face the alien, whose sight wasn't on the human but a stack of paper.

"I have printed a summary of most the drugs; at least, the ones that intrigued my amazing mind. Really, you humans truly _do_ want to kill yourselves, don't you?" Zim exclaimed, shaking his head at the paper. Dib gulped and fell into pace beside the alien, eyeing him like a hawk.

"What's more, I have decided the best means to put this project together; since we are both excelled at computer use, I suggest we create a movie presentation to hand in. Our marks would also be increased," the green teen continued, blue eyes running down the sheets of paper.

_Did he really just forget everything he did last night?_ Dib wondered incredulously. _Or is he just playing stupid?_ He couldn't help but feel a relief that he would let that entire confrontation slide past his normally observant focus. It certainly saved Dib from either a very awkward explanation or an apocalypse of circumcision.

"What do you think, Dib-beast?" Zim growled, not fond of being ignored.

"Uh, yeah, fine. Are we going to do a general overview or focus on just one type of drug?" he asked, pretending to focus on the alien.

"A general overview should suffice for our purposes; of course, it would mean more work so, unless you're too stupid a human…" Dib glared; now Zim was just taunting him.

"I can assure you, _Zim_-," the name dripped with venom on Dib's tongue, "-that I'm more than capable of doing a little more work than I have to. I'm smarter than most of the idiots you've seen around Hi Skool."

"Oh, we'll see, inferior being, we'll see," he taunted with a grin. The bell for skool to start rang as they approach the double doors, shocking them out of their rival state. They wouldn't see each other for two periods until chemistry; Dib could calm his nerves until then with the reassurance that Zim wasn't going to bring up any awkward questions.

Yep, just an overreaction. That's what last night was.

* * *

Zim spread the sheets before them, in the study hall. Only their class was in the study hall, the teacher having reserved it for their one class to work on it before it became homework. Dr. Killman had a habit of doing that.

The alien and trench-coat clad partner sat in an isolated corner, hidden by shelves and a row of obsolete computers. _Just the way I want it, _Zim thought evilly.

"Alright, so I think we should start with this point; 'Addictions are caused by chemical reactions between bodily chemicals such as endorphins and dopamine,' and how the body starts producing less of its own, depending more on the outside source, yeah. I think that'll be a good way to start," Dib suggested, organizing the papers. Zim glanced around the library before looking at Dib with predatory intents.

"Mm, an excellent way to start," Zim murmured breathily. Dib became alerted by the shift in the alien normally uncaring tone although, that didn't warn him of the three fingered hand that had snuck its way to his waistband. Dib gasped.

"Zim, what're you doing?" Dib growled lowly, aware they were in a school environment. A metal appendage snuck from Zim's PAK, covering Dib's mouth, anouther surprised gasp erupting from him.

"You don't want to make too much noise, now, do you, Dib? If we were caught like this, I'm certain it would be awkward for you," the alien purred. Sweat had started beading on the investigator's forehead; Zim was right.

Dib's heart started thundering though as the green-skinned fiend's long, wormlike tongue ran along his neck, teasing and tasting the skin. His face shot up a few degrees more as that tongue played with his ear, hitting a sensitive region.

"You enjoy this, don't you?" Zim breathed into his ear, lips tickling the skin beneath the hearing device. Dib struggled to control his body's reactions to the alien's sexual motions; he didn't expect to be attacked in plain sight so he wasn't prepared.

"Ngh," the human moaned lowly against the metal as Zim's claws made their way past the blue cotton of Dib's shirt, tracing up his stomach and up his chest. Dib desperately tried to contain his pleasured sounds as Zim toyed with his sensitive pink nubs.

"Hm, it seems you're responding to foreplay faster than I thought," the alien noted with intrigue. A quick glance down and, for sure, Dib had had a physical reaction to the aliens actions, the bulge visible.

The alien rested his head in the crook between Dib's head and shoulder, looking down at his hand as it toyed with the buckle on the humans belt. Heat emanated from Dib, some of the sweat on his neck stinging the side of Zim's head where he rested. But he could deal with the pain, seeing the Dib in such an odd, intriguing state.

_So vulnerable. In such desperate need for Zim._

The hand toying with the belt moved downward, rubbing Dib's need through the fabric of the jeans. A particularly loud moan ripped its way out of Dib's throat, making Zim glance over for humans. No one seemed to be coming, so Zim turned his attention back to rubbing, causing friction to the organ hidden beneath.

Dib, although he tried to control himself, felt his hips move into the hand, searching for more of that delicious friction. Even though his mind knew what he was doing was wrong, his body craved for release; craved for more of the alien's touches.

Then, just as suddenly as it came, the feeling left. Zim had moved himself away from Dib, who was left, panting and flushed.

"After the part you suggested, we could add this passage; 'the person using the drug may understand the consequences of its use but that wouldn't stop the compulsive use of the drug their body craves' and include the phases of withdrawal that prolonged use can cause," Zim suggested, holding the paper up to the breathless human.

Dib just stared at him incredulously; _why was he doing this!_ Instead of confusion, Dib began to fill with rage. He glared at the alien; a few moments ago, he was handling his most vulnerable parts and giving Dib seductive smirks and words. But, then he just goes back to behaving as if it never happened.

"What the fuck, Zim?" he whispered with anger. Zim looked up at the red faced Dib, oblivious innocence passing on his features.

"What, Dib-thing? Do you have a better suggestion?" he asked. _Is Zim Bi-polar or something! Is he trying to piss me off? Or, is he just stupid?_

"My suggestion is that you tell me what you think you were just doing?"

"What thing?"

"The same thing you were doing last night!"

"Giving my opinion?"

"No! Toying with me then playing dumb!"

"YOU DO NOT CALL ZIM DUMB, PITIFUL HUMAN!"

"I WILL UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"

"YOU LIE!"

"SHUT UP, ZIM!" Dib and Zim had started yelling, Dib out of rage and Zim to keep the act up. Sighs were sounded around the room from the other occupants of the room.

"Dr. Killman! Zim and Dib are trying to kill each other again," a few complained in unison. Grumbling, the teacher stalked over to where the two were seated.

"Zim! Dib! Office! Now!" he announced, glaring at the two, ice blue eyes sharp. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Dib sighed angrily, stalking away from the alien, who glared at Dib's back while collecting their papers.

"Honestly, you haven't done this for a month! I expected better of the both of you," the teacher scolded as they passed. With a huff, Dib walked down the hallway, keeping a few metres of distance between him and the alien behind.

Zim grinned. _Faze one, complete!_

_Now, for faze two to be deployed._

~!~!~!~

You people loving me yet? Or hating me? Meh, either way, so long as I have attention.

I want to own a Doom Bringer 4000! *pouty face* My DS broke. I miss my Kingdom Hearts. Hate being poor.

Written by Lexi, the AWESOME! (the title of AMAZING has been taken by Zim, apparently)


	4. Chapter 4

Zim stifled his laughter at the Dib's pathetic state of emotional well-being while they went to the office. _First, he's focused, next, in desperate need, and then, he's beside himself with anger!_ This little experiment was proving quite intriguing to the alien, realizing how easy it was to manipulate a human's feelings.

_Just through one simple touch!_ He giggled at the thought, unable to quiet himself.

Dib threw a glare over his shoulder but didn't dare close the distance between them and demand a reason for Zim's amusement. He knew that his foe was planning something; he just knew it! So, Dib refused to have any contact with the alien until he could make a plan to counteract Zim's plan.

_If that makes any sense,_ Dib thought with a sigh, rubbing his temples.

"Heh…hehhehheh…Ha, he, ha! Ha, ha, HAHAHA! MWAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHA!" Zim's quiet giggles soon grew into maniacal bits of laughter. Dib knew that laugh from years of battles, he knew what that laugh meant; it meant Zim had a huge plan.

He laughed that very same laugh in skool before Robo-Dib infiltrated his home, after he had turned Dib into a blob of walking bologna, when he was planning on bringing the massive to Earth; and, worst in Dib's books, just before he attempted to empty him into a wormhole in the room with a moose.

Dib felt his step quicken with the site of the blue door of the office;_ whatever my fate is in there is better than what it is out here. _With that thought in mind, he glided into the room, followed by a calmed but chuckling Zim. The scythe haired boy feared if they sat side by side but, while he sat on one side of the room, Zim sat on the other, looking at the clock with a slight intensity Dib couldn't place.

Dib could say he felt relief that the alien wasn't near him and, soon after they arrived, the principal walked into the room, an eeriness following him like a fog; many things confused Dib about Hi Skool. One of those things was the principal; he couldn't have been in his mid-twenties, unusually young for a principal, his coal black eyes flicked from side to side, almost in a paranoid manner, and the hair that matched his eyes was unkempt.

He didn't question the screams of pure agony that emanated from this room whenever he passed during lunch; he grew up with that experience in middle school when he passed Ms. Bitters room at recess.

"So, Zim, Dib," he asked with a scratchy voice, occupying himself with flicking the bobble head on reception desk. "I haven't heard from you two in about a month; where could it have gone wrong?" He drawled the last question out in a honey-coated tone, though there was no smile on his grey face. Dib glared at Zim from where he sat, slightly shocked that it wasn't returned; Zim was looking at the bobble head that the long, ghostly fingers were flicking.

"Uh," Dib cleared his throat, "Dr. Killman assigned us together for a project, even though everyone knows we don't get along." The principal merely nodded, almost uninterested in this common knowledge.

"So," Dib continued, "I can only think that there was some… mistake, or something, because we're never paired together; we fight all the time." With a sigh, the principal slid down and leant his back against the desk behind him; it was an odd sight, for someone of his profession to be sitting in such a casual manner, knees huddled to his chest.

"Look you two, this is the ultimatum in place at the moment; you two can survive this one project together and we can change your schedules afterward so that none of your classes are together or lunch, if you want. But," a dangerous glint entered the soul black eyes, "if you two can't get along, it would be easier just to get _rid_ of one of you." Both Zim and Dib stared at him in fear until he cackled with estranged laughter.

"Of course, you two have to realize this is just preparing you for the crueler world after your four years here; sometimes you don't get a choice in life." The black eyes looked up at the ceiling in thought, finger tapping his chin. "Think of this like getting paired with a horrible person for a job prospect; the choices there are do it grudgingly to get it over with or get fired. Think of this as the situation for your 'Substance Abuse' project."

The two teens glanced at each other for a moment, trying to judge the others reaction to this problem. The principal's skinny frame stood, one arm propping his elbow as his chin rested in his palm. "Well? Are you going to work together or are you going to call it a deadlock?"

"We'll work together," Zim said offhandedly, like he was accepting a particularly easy challenge. Dib sighed and nodded, not happy but not wanting to 'be fired' as the principal put metaphorically.

"Good!" the principal announced with a maniacal grin. "I expect a good project from you two; you both have high grades in chemistry, no doubt you picked it up from your family Dib, and Zim seems to have a natural talent for it." With boosted egos, they stepped out of the office, Dib turning and poking his head in just for a moment to say, "Thanks, Mr… uh-,"

"Mr. C, Dib. That'll do," the dark haired principal – Mr. C – informed with the tone of dismissal; quickly, Dib ducked back out, facing the alien he was partnered with for the remainder of the project. Zim looked down the hall thoughtfully, holding the research papers.

"So, class is most likely going to be over within the next ten minutes; are we going to be working at your house or my base after skool?" the alien questioned, examining the door behind Dib. The teen shrugged.

"My sister won't bother us tonight so, I guess we can work at my house," he answered, his tone restrained. With a nod, Zim strolled away from a dumbfounded Dib; _oh, now he's acting like I barely exist,_ he observed. _Well, this is better than his other moods._

The rest of the skool day passed quickly, Dib occupying his mind with the project; for some reason, he felt a stronger determination to do his best on this project. The praise he received from Mr. C just seemed to light a fire inside him and now he wanted to live up to the principal's expectations; he felt that, if he didn't put his all into the project, he'd disappointed the eccentric older man.

It was almost like… Dib was looking at him like a father figure.

_Wow, I'm pathetic,_ he thought. _A few words of praise and I'm like a lost puppy finding a new master… Did I seriously just use that kind of metaphor?_ He shook his head, waiting for the final bell to ring… and dreading it. For, as soon as that long hand hit the twelve, he'd be walking to his house with the most unpredictable being on the planet.

**_RRIIIIIIINNNNGGG!_** Unfortunately, the inevitable couldn't be delayed forever. With a heavy sigh, Dib walked away from his last class and went to fetch his bag from his locker. _At least they made our lockers in separate hallways,_ Dib thought with content.

"So, Dib, how long do you plan on taking?" The teen jumped, un-expecting of the alien standing near him. Holding a hand over his pounding heart, he threw a glare in Zim's direction before hoisting his backpack from the locker, slamming it shut.

"Happy now?" he asked sarcastically. The alien turned with an uncaring shrug, leading the way out of the skool and down the road to Dib's house. He was surprised that Zim was keeping this silent/ignoring act against him for so long but he was starting to get a little irritated by it's hidden meaning; _what was Zim's plan?_ He wondered with urgency.

They arrived at his house, Zim still behaving passively toward Dib. They entered and sat around the coffee table on the floor, research papers spread out on the glass surface. They spent two hours doing that; Dib relaxed after the first half hour but realized that they weren't talking very much at all, just sharing an idea for approval. They were talking much less than it would take for them to complete the project on time.

"Zim, should we add this or do you think it's just repeating the main points?" he asked, trying to encourage more talking. Grey eyes flickered to the paper for a second before glancing back down at the sheet he wrote on, revising.

"I do not believe we need that," he answered curtly. Dib's eyes widened before a suspicious glare entered his gaze.

"Alright, _Space boy_, you've been giving me the silent treatment since the library thing; it's not like I care but we actually have to talk to get this project complete within the next few days," Dib sighed. "You can ignore me all you want after this project."

"I understand," he responded, concentrating on the notes he was writing. Suddenly, Dib had the urge to make Zim face him, look him in the eye; _he always paid attention to me before so this deprive of it is kind of… I want to think 'unbearable' but that doesn't sound right._

Pretending to work, Dib thought about that sudden, inexplicable urge; _it's probably just because he's the only person who really pays attention to me. I'll get over it; my sister and dad ignore me and it doesn't bother me. And they're my family! I can deal with this…_ Unfortunately, the longer they stayed silent, neither one of them wanting to speak, – Zim because of his plan and Dib because of his stubborn self determination – the more and more they craved to hear a word from the other.

_I don't think I've gone this long without hearing the Dib's voice since I arrived on earth,_ Zim figured. _Well, in his presence, anyways_.

_I don't know why I need to hear his voice so badly,_ Dib wondered with slight panic. _What's wrong with me?_

_I don't know if this plan is working in my favour or not,_ Zim thought. _The more I try to infatuate the Dib then act indifferent, the more my amazing mind betrays me. CURSE YOU, ZIM'S MIND!_

_It's around seven; he hasn't said anything for three hours!_ Dib mentally growled. _I always thought he had the biggest blabbermouth in skool. If he had always been this quiet, it would've saved me a lot of headaches._

Gaz, who played video games in her room, noticed the absence of noise. She stuck her head outside her door.

"Dib! Are you still alive down there?" she called down, hoping there wouldn't be an answer.

_Dammit Gaz! You've made me lose!_ Dib thought angrily.

"What's wrong, Gaz?" he called back up. Zim smiled when Dib turned to yell at his sister; _I win._

"Everything; you weren't talking my ear off and the TV isn't on!" she responded, tone slightly more annoyed, followed by the slamming of her bedroom door. Dib let out a sigh and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"So, it seems that we will start documenting the information on the computer tomorrow?" Zim asked, unable to hide the smugness in his voice at the victory.

"Whatever," Dib responded uncaringly, flipping the TV on to Mysterious Mysteries. Zim scowled in distaste.

"You actually still watch that show?" he implied as he collected the revised research. Even though Dib was miffed at both losing and the comment, he would be lying if he said he wanted the alien to shut up.

"Yeah; they don't make any new shows but the reruns of the older shows are actually good. They still play the show about you, too." Zim showed little interest but felt inclined to ask… no, Gir would destroy the base if he didn't get home soon… _but still…_

"Can I watch with you?" he asked. Dib's eyes widened visibly, immediately searching the stone grey eyes for any suspicion. The blank eyes stared back for a moment before annoyance clouded them.

"Are you going to answer the amazing Zim or not!" he demanded, his voice rising. Dib resisted a groan; _if they fought again…_

"Alright, alright," he allowed, patting a spot on the other side of the couch. _Yeah right Dib,_ Zim thought with resistance. Of course, Zim sat closer to Dib than Dib had expected him to, their bodies close enough to touch but they weren't, Zim reclining into the seat and propping his irken militia boots onto the edge of the table.

Dib thought twice about telling him not too, the worry of a fight breaking out much greater than a little dirt on the coffee table. He drew his thoughts away from their close proximity to the MM show on; _oh, chickenfoot_. This one barely came on anymore because of Dib's little expedition when he was twelve but the other myths were considerably interesting.

Zim wasn't watching the show but observed Dib's reactions to the show; interest was etched into his features, along with disbelief. The alien debated if he should attempt a new phase in his plan but, settled with just moving closer to the human, so their sides were touching. Dib didn't even seem to notice.

_I'm not an irken invader, _he thought. _That's what the Tallest said; but how could they say that to the amazing Zim? I worshipped the ground the walked on and then they just didn't care. HOW DARE THEM! But, defective? How can I, ZIM, being defective? It's unfathomable!_

_Banished…_ The word echoed in the alien's mind. He almost felt like something had dropped right into the pit of his squiddilyspooch after being told the news that, apparently, all of Irk, and then some, already knew. Zim felt himself lean against Dib slowly, thinking; Dib glanced at him for just a moment but, seeing as he wasn't groping or massaging something he wasn't supposed to, Dib let it pass, turning his attention back to the TV.

The alien could say he was shocked that Dib hadn't pushed him away but, seeing as this wasn't like the other times, it may have been acceptable. Zim knew now, if he hadn't before, what Dib was now.

Despite their bitter rivalry and initial plans to kill the other before they could destroy the others plans, one of the links was broken; Zim no longer intended on taking over Earth, thus Dib would lose his purpose, and the two would crumble from their peaceful chain of bitter hate. But, what was under the hate and loathing?

Dib was inexplicably the most annoying creature Zim had ever known, but also the most fascinating, the most unpredictable. Unlike so many other aliens, the inferior human race had given him a formidable rival in the battle over Earth. _But, when the war ends, what do the two sides do?_

Zim knew their were two options; he could continue a rivalry with Dib, pretend everything was right with his world once more, until they died. Or, the option he chose was the peace treaty; he could promise Dib earth's safety for friendship. _Or more,_ his mind slipped in naughtily.

It was already decided, though. He already knew that Dib belonged to him; he figured that happened since their first battle, except Dib had chosen him that time for hate. Now, it was opposite in many ways.

_Zim owns you Dib,_ he thought with possession while his head leaned against the humans arm.

_Zim is your drug._

_..._

_..._

_...And, although I'm not sure yet, you are the Zim's drug._

~!~!~!~!~

Sorry it was a little longer to update.

Our computer ran down and I typed this up at my dad's. I'm so tired. No sleep… for five days… I think I've had around thirteen cups of coffee per day? Perhaps more?

If this chapter is less quality than the others, tell me through reviews and I'll redo it after an appropriate amount of sleep.

From the sleep-deprived genius, Lexi. -_-zzz

PS. Do you know who the principal is? Huh? Add a little more gore and you should be able to figure it out... Skinny, dark hair, laughs with maniacal laughter! This is an easy one! Screams of agony?

You know, describing there for a second, I pictured L from Death Note... but no, it aint him.

Theoretical cookies bought with theoretical money for you if you know! ^-^

PSS. Speaking of Death Note, if you read my bros Ashes of Hate fic, it won't be updated for a while since I hogged this computer and we're going home right after I post this chapter. ~!~!~ He not gonna update~!~!~

Little Update: 11:02pm, Saturday in July, computer up and running, for now: I know Zim's boots aren't militia but I like dat word better than military. Sounds cooler, doesn't it? Sorry for that confusion though.

SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT! I just realized an entire word confusion! Circumcised is not what Dib was thinking about before! He was thinking of castration! Crap! I hate that I can't remember those stupid little word mix-ups! They're so close too; circumsision is, _apparently_, just cutting off the foreskin of the you-know-what (youch.) but castration is the entire getter riddering of the you-know-what (double youch.).

Freak out time! *Runs around, pulling hair out*

Well, at least I got that out there anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

"You couldn't have installed a human keyboard on this, could you?" Dib sighed in frustration, looking at the foreign symbols with a glare.

"You're the stink-meat that said you could understand the symbols; six years and you still can't understand? _Pathetic_," Zim retorted, rolling his eyes at the whiny human.

"Hey! I do understand a lot of it! But my ship translates the rest of it," he explained. Zim snorted; if Dib actually did understand, he'd realize that there was a button for the human keyboard in the corner.

Dib stretched, feeling cramped after sitting in Zim's living room for the past hour without moving. Zim was typing everything up for the majority of the hour but, Dib feeling useless, decided to volunteer to help. Now, the alien was caught somewhere between amused at Dib's confusion and irritated at the slow pace he was keeping.

"Pitiful human," Zim snarled, crossing his arms over his chest for moment before hitting the key in the corner. Dib jumped as soon as a holographic keyboard was projected over the irken one, human letters and symbols on the transparent keys.

Dib glared at the irken, who returned the favor, before sighing in defeat and typing out the information.

Zim resisted a smug grin at his superiority over the human; one of the few things he actually did have superiority over. His gaze wandered over the objects in his base; the TV Dib typed on, the monkey poster, artificial houseplants. He felt his eyes linger on one piece of machinery, tucked neatly under the table with other scrape metals.

It looked like a lazer… because it was a lazer! Carefully built and welded, it was a lazer worthy of the great Zim himself. This would make sense because he made it himself…

Zim saddened slightly, remembering that it was that very gun that brought him into the transmission from his Tallest that informed him of the horrible news…

"_Finally!" I sighed, lifting the mask off my face and placing it onto the table. Gir froze at the word, since it was my first time talking over the past few days._

"_Master is done! Now can I eat da potato!" the manic robot screeched, marching over. I held the machinery away from Gir protectively._

"_This isn't a potato Gir; this is the greatest weapon I have ever developed!" I exclaimed, glaring at the idiotic robot. The blue orbs widened curiously._

"_Oooh, what it do?" he asked, jumping onto the table to meet me at eye level. I only continued to glare._

"_Why should I tell you?" I asked dismissively, walking away from the robot with the machine. Unfortunately, he followed me like we were connected by an invisible string._

"_What it do? What it do? What it do? What it do?" he chanted the mantra over and over. I could feel the beginnings of a headache throb in my skull._

"_Fine, I'll tell you," I groaned, unable to deal with the annoying robot. Suddenly, Gir sat down in front of me, eyes large and attentive, as if he was about to watch the stupid show on TV. I held the lazer above my head._

"_This is a Molecular Reorganizing… Thing, uh, 3000. Also known as an MRT 3000; it reorganizes the brain patterns of any species, commanding them to obey the one who owns the gun," I explained. Gir tilted his head to the side. I sighed._

"_I guess I'll just have to show you," I murmured, walking to anouther section of the labs with Gir loyally following behind. We walked into a large room, walls lined with clear pods containing earthian creatures. We strolled past a hamster, a crying little girl banging on the glass, and a giant squid until we reached my target; a hissing earth cat._

"_Gir, release the vicious feline and hold it out," I ordered, aiming the lazer toward the entrance. The robot turned red, saluting, before marching to the pod, holding out a very pissed off cat. I took aim carefully at the struggling feline and fired; the cat fell from Gir's robotic little hands, flinching between spasms. Gir, now blue, starting tearing up._

"_Why, my kitteh? WHY!" he bawled, watching the cat in horror. Suddenly, the cat stopped, standing up wobbly and shaking its head like it just woke up from a sleep; it's yellow eyes met my red and it purred, approaching me and rubbing against my leg. It took all my strength not to kick the thing away._

"_You see, Gir? Now the cat will obey my every command! Kitty!" I announced, the orange thing looking up at me. "I command you to roll on the floor!" It started rolling around. Gir giggled furiously, smiling._

"_Do me, master! I wanna roll around too!" he screeched, reaching for the weapon. I held it away from him._

"_No, Gir! This lazer reorganizes molecular structures of the brain… which, unfortunately, you don't have," I stated. He looked at me blankly for a moment before giggling, rolling around with the cat on his own._

"_My point exactly." I turned away from the idiotic creatures to the large transmission monitor, pressing the keys to transmit to the Tallest about my creation. The two appeared on the screen, lounging on a couch with donuts._

"_My Tallest," I greeted respectfully with a bow. "I have just created this amazing weapon which-,"_

"_Zim, stop, we don't care about your weapons," Red interrupted. I felt a light flash of fury at the interruption but, they were the Tallest._

"_Well, I swear this one doesn't vaporize the user! It actually controls the brains of stink meats to-,"_

"_No, seriously Zim, we really don't care," Purple interrupted. I bit the inside of my cheek, holding my tongue._

"_What do you mean, my Tallest?"_

"_Zim, how long have you been on earth?" Red asked._

"_Six years, seven months, eight days, fourteen hours, eight minutes and thirty six seconds. In irken, that translates to-,"_

"_No, that's not necessary, Zim. You have been there for, roughly, over half of an irken year; you still haven't taken over that planet, have you?" I felt my eyes widen._

"_W-Well, if you just gave me a week, I could destroy this filthy planet for good!"_

"_Zim, we're tired of playing this game. Seriously, it was hilarious for the first few months but, now this is just getting annoying." I felt my forehead crease, trying to decipher the meaning._

"_Truth is Zim, we hate you," Purple stated, biting his donut. Red nodded in agreement._

"_We absolutely loathe you. When you came back from Foodcourtia, asking for a planet, we sent you out as far away from Irk as we possibly could, hoping you'd end up dead before you could reach anywhere; it's only your luck that that miserable planet ended up being there. So, for a while, we just made this all a game, watching you fail after miserable failure, laughing." I felt my antennae droop with each demeaning word they spoke._

"_Yep, we even broadcasted all your transmissions as a joke. Everyone on Irk thought that it was hilarious how gullible you were," Purple laughed. Everyone? I thought with humiliation, resisting my lower lip trembling._

"_Zim, you've been banished for a full irken year, counting the time after your abomination of operation Impending Doom I. That's why you weren't even invited to operation Impending Doom II, because you were already banished! So, now, we're just telling you not to contact us anymore because we're blocking any and all transmissions within three swinzroids from earth. Not just us, but all of Irk," Red stated viciously. I looked at him with desperate eyes; my Tallest couldn't do that._

"_Also! By order of the Tallest - that's us - if you're spotted back in this section of the galaxy, whatever section this is," Purple started. "All aliens have orders to bring you in for execution." I gaped at this._

"_Under what charges!" I demanded rudely; they weren't MY Tallest anymore, so I didn't need to show them the utmost respect._

"_Denying banishment and annoying the Tallest," Red stated with serious eyes. I gawked once more._

"_Don't forget yelling! He just did that," Purple added. I grinded my teeth together, a rage boiling inside me._

"_Zim, don't contact us again. EVER," Red said with dismissal, the screen flashing to black. I stood there, my fists clenched, growling under my breath._

_I felt a tugging on my sleeve._

"_Master? Is master alright?" I really just wanted Gir to go away. No, I wanted to hit something, destroy something; let out all my rage on the closest thing to me._

"_Gir, go away," I growled, not turning from the black screen. Gir seemed to sense my true rage because the hand left and he was asking the cat to follow him up the stairs without his usual enthusiasm. When I heard the elevator leave, everything just seemed to become a flurry of destruction. I broke whatever could be broken, my rage taken out on whatever equipment, furniture; even the monitor became cracked and damaged._

_All the while, the creatures in the pods ceased their noises, watching in fear of my rage. I didn't damage any of the pods, I don't know how or why, but I knew that this bit of unleashed fury would scar them, make them fear me._

_Somewhere in my rage, I blacked out. Because, the next thing I knew, Gir was lightly prodding my forehead._

"_Master? Are you dead? Please don't be dead, Master. Mr. Kitty needs you," he whined. I opened my eyes but I felt dead; sentenced to live my life on this filthy ball of dirt. I didn't know how I'd survive._

"Hey, Zim? Something wrong?" Dib's voice broke Zim's thoughts. He raised a non-existent eyebrow at the human.

"Does it look like something is wrong, Dib-beast?" he spat, irritable. Dib seemed to be taken aback and he looked at the screen, typing.

"You were just quiet, is all," he murmured. Zim wanted to be near Dib, suddenly. The urge was a new but familiar one, like that first day of hi skool after he had gotten the news.

_I didn't realize how miraculously blue the sky was. I couldn't compare the colour to my own planet's constant grey sky, due to the constant toll on the atmosphere from the planet's pollution; I figured earth couldn't be far but I could actually appreciate the clear skies at the moment._

_This ball of dirt actually held some kind of beauty, now that I had to live on it for the remainder of my existence. Despite the stupidity of humans and the damage they have done, I could actually relate this to Irk's own demise. Irk was a complete planet city and has even been cleared out from the inside for below surface incubation and irken training areas._

_But, ignorance among humans seemed to be common, which was probably why they would bring down their own planet sometime. I walked to hi skool, my eyes watching a blue bird as it landed in a tree. My mind was slowly becoming used to the idea of staying on this filthy planet. You know, until I was tackled to the ground by that familiar, big headed annoyance of my life._

"_Ha! I have you now, Zim! Your alien plans won't work so long as I make sure you can't do anything about it!" Dib gloated. I growled, letting a mechanic arm out of my pak and knock him off, only so I could climb on Dib, facing him with a lazer out of my pak, not the MRT, while I pinned his arms. I glared._

"_So, pathetic Dib, what were you saying?" I growled, Dib squirming. I felt attracted to the annoying human, surprisingly. I didn't realize how beautiful the human actually was, his angular, clear face, his unusual gold eyes, even his black, scythe like hair. When following the Tallest, he was an annoyance; now, I felt something rise out of me for the teen._

"_Get off, Zim!" he exclaimed, freeing his arm and his fist flew toward me. I jumped off, attempting to retaliate before Dib's fist hit me in the squiddilyspooch, knocking the breath out of me and my balance. I grimaced in pain, though impressed Dib had the obsessive memory to know my weaknesses._

_I kicked him in the shin, causing him to yelp in pain. I'm sure we would've battled further but, the bell rang in the distance, causing both of us to end with a glare._

Zim sighed, moving closer to Dib. The human tensed but relaxed, seeing that Zim just pointed out a spelling error. He didn't move away from the human though, as he finished typing the report out. Finally, within a half hour, the report was done.

"Finally, finished," Dib sighed, stretching out. Zim frowned.

"Do you truly believe it's finished? Nothing more can be added?" Zim questioned, scrolling through the pages. Dib looked at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean? We've got everything down," Dib asked.

"All the information that anyone can get through the internet down; this pitiful report is just restating stuff humans have already known and placed onto the internet. If we add something personal, that could get us a higher grading from the teacher unit." _A personal touch?_ Dib wondered. _That actually could work._

"But, wouldn't that mean that one of us would have to do drugs or something? I don't think that would be-,"

"No, I just mean one of us should become addicted to a substance," Zim interjected. "Something simple, like for you, chocolate or candy or something; I honestly don't care. This is just an opinion… an AMAZING opinion, because it is ZIM'S." Dib bit his lip, looking into his crimson red eyes; his mind went blank, running on an urge.

Leaning forward, he let his lips brush against the aliens.

~!~!~!~

You guys really should hate me after that cliffhanger. ;P

Anyways, sorry 'bout not being on for a while. Lucian has been hit with some kind of inspiration because he keeps on using the computer. But, eh, whatever. Not like I care.

I think that there'll only be two chapters left! Oh my, and I was just beginning to love this story! And, no complaining about the longness of the flash back; it was necessary. Uh huh, yep. So, yeah.

MY VIDEO GAMES ARE WORKING AGAIN DAMMIT! I LOVE IT! YAYS! Now, I can battle those goddamn trains in Zelda, get frustrated, and break it again! YES!

It always happens.

Lexi! omnomnomnomwtfbqqsauce

Also! The principal is, in fact... going to be revealed after this commercial break! Nah, I kid, I hate it when they do that. Nope, the principal actually is the star of JtHM, Johnny C.


	6. Lemony Chapter

**Author's Warning! This chapter shall be a lemon of lemony goodness. NYA!**

The first thing that ran through Dib's mind as he realized what he did was; _Oh, crap! _Yet, the first thing that ran through Zim's mind was; _Oh, yes! Finally! Victory for Zim!_

Dib yanked back, face fully flushed, eyeing Zim's maniacal grin with calculated carefulness. _I know that look! He's thinking something! Something evil!_

"Dib-thing," Zim inquired thoughtfully. _Please just let my death be quick and painless… _"What was that?" Dib froze. _What? Wait, he doesn't know what a kiss is? I can still get out of this alive!_

"Uh, that's something called…er, a curse! Yeah," Dib explained hesitantly. Zim cocked a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Really? And what does this _curse_ mean?" Every word was honey-coated; it was obvious he didn't believe a word Dib said but the human was too busy making up what a curse was to notice.

"Uh, it's a symbol of, uh, pure hatred! Yeah, humans do it to express how much they hate each other," Dib lied nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Zim grinned once more.

"Really? Then let me return the favour." Before Dib could understand what he meant, Zim had moved forward, arms wrapped around the human's neck and lips pressed against his, demanding attention. He gasped, surprised, allowing Zim's demanding tongue entry into his mouth.

Zim knew that this act was actually called a kiss but he never fully understood what it meant; only witnessing this act between two humans while walking down the hall. It actually disgusted him when he first witnessed it, but now, as he ravished his human's mouth, it became a more appealing action to him.

"Ngh…" Dib mumbled unsuccessfully against Zim's mouth, having backed up against the other side of the couch, the alien still on top of him. It was funny; not funny ha ha, but funny weird. A part of him, the paranormal investigator part, wanted him to shove the alien away or capture him or something. But, anouther part, something buried that now rose from them depths of his mind, wanted to continue.

Some sick, deceptive desire wanted him to go _further._

Dib felt light headed, forgetting how to breathe.

"Hm, you don't taste as I imagined," Zim murmured, pulling away and resting his head on Dib's neck, observing his reaction. The human seemed to be dazed, thinking; _I shouldn't _let_ him think._

"Ah!" Dib cried as Zim starting sucking his neck, swirling a serpentine tongue over the sensitive area of his jugular. The human felt dizzy. "Z-Zim," he struggled.

"Yes, Dib?" he purred against the crook of the neck, nuzzling it with the spot where his nose would be if he were human. Dib's breathing was irregular, affected by Zim's actions.

"Please… stop," he panted, heart beating thunderously. Immediately, Zim sat up, pinning Dib's arms on the arm rests of the couch and pressing his forehead against the humans; his crimson eyes were searching, yet desperate.

"Tell me, Dib; how are you feeling right now?" he asked calmly, though he started rubbing his body up and down Dib's. Dib golden orbs became half lidded; his pupil's were large behind his glasses.

"Hm, I- Zim," he breathed, his voice thick with both want and need. Zim felt his own self control slipping at the sound of Dib's need, feeling his own arousal press against his tight uniform pants.

"Tell me," he growled, releasing one clawed hand and slicing it into Dib's shirt and flesh, an animalistic glint entering Zim's gaze. Dib let out a surprised yelp of pain.

"I… ah, I feel… weak," Dib panted, his cheeks flushed. He didn't care anymore; he needed this just _too_ much to resist anymore. He didn't care that he had already submitted to the alien, he just needed the release he'd denied his body for so long already.

"Good, my Dib," Zim purred, continuing to slice Dib's shirt, though careful not to break the skin further. He'd seen the human's exposed torso once when they had gym scheduled together; of course, that ended as soon as they fought and broke a pair of tennis rackets. But, as soon as the flesh was revealed, he attacked the unclaimed territory, licking, nipping, and sucking the untouched skin.

Dib tried to contain the sounds that started to emit from him, wanting moans and gasps he tried desperately to muffle. Seeing nothing to help, he leant forward, grasping one of Zim's revealed antennae with his mouth and letting the sounds out, muffled against the velvety stalk.

Zim shuddered, feeling the vibrations run down through his spine. The sensitive appendages being warmed by the warm, moist cavern was enough to fully arouse Zim but, Dib letting the sounds escape from his mouth and vibrate down his sensitive stalk was too much for the alien.

Whatever was left of Zim's self-control, snapped.

Dib could sense Zim's desperateness by the pick up in speed as he rubbed his length against Dib's, still clothed.

"Ngh, Zim," Dib murmured into the antennae. Dib suddenly felt his competitive mind return. _Why should I submit so easily? _That little voice in the back of his mind questioned as Zim's hand shot down to the zipper of Dib's jeans. _I should… just… god, this is amazing but…_

Zim yelped, surprised as Dib shoved himself forward. The human's mouth was on his, just as demanding as his had been previously, as his hands roamed the green body beneath him, tugging at the edges of the clothing. The edges of the pink invader uniform Zim had worn for years.

Zim now despised this clothing article, both because it was blocking him from claiming Dib as his own and because it signified a loyalty to the planet that cast him as an outsider. With a growl, he broke the kiss and pulled the shirt over his head, plans of burning it running through his mind as he tossed it carelessly at the TV.

Once more, he occupied himself with the zipper on Dib's jeans, growling in frustration as he fiddled with the thing. Dib smirked, shuddering at the sensations of the fabric rubbing against his sensitive area.

"What's the matter, Zim?" he panted, rubbing Zim's own bump. Zim groaned, closing his eyes tightly as the sensations took him over. "The zipper too much for you?"

Growling, Zim managed to pull to pants down at the same moment Dib managed to. Both of them froze.

"What the… fuck?" Dib questioned. Zim looked at him with a slight glare.

"I could ask you the same thing. No matter! Resume the face sucking!" Zim demanded, grabbing Dib's face. The human submitted, uncaring as they kicked off the clothing, letting them fall to the ground. Zim pushed Dib backwards, resuming the top position.

"Hey… ngh… it might hurt- AGH!" Dib cried out as the alien pushed himself in roughly. Zim froze though, witnessing Dib biting his lip in pain.

"How is something that's supposed to be pleasurable painful?" Zim breathed, pulling out and slamming in once more, Dib wincing.

"There has to be some level… of pain," he answered between pants. "For there to be pleasure." Zim moved slowly, allowing his human to adjust; after all, he didn't want to damage him. _I'm going to need Dib even more after this._

Dib clutched Zim, his grip tightening with each thrust. Suddenly, as Zim went deeper, a wild flash of blis hit him, causing his already fuddled mind to melt and his eyes squeeze tight, enjoying the mingled pleasure.

Zim, in his own primitive state of pleasure, noticed Dib's sudden change in attitude, picking up his pace and digging deeper, wanting to see that look on Dib's face once more. Every time he hit that spot, Dib moaned deliciously with such a want- no, a _need_ for Zim that caused his own pleasure to reach a higher level of intensity.

"ZIM!" Dib cried out as he released, his mind spiraling as he released, covering Zim's bare torso with the stinky substance. Zim felt the muscles inside Dib clench around him and he felt himself release with his own amount of pleasure, an intelligible string of sounds escaping him.

For a moment, they just lay there, hanging onto those last moments of bliss and pleasure left. Zim then nuzzled his face into Dib's neck.

"You know, Dib-thing," he breathed. "As much as you may deny it, you need me. Whether as an enemy or not, you _need _me." Dib cleared his throat, estimating a response.

"That… also means that you need me," he responded between pants. "You made the first move anyways." Zim smirked.

"No, _you_ did; you kissed me first." Dib shook his head.

"No, you did by coming to earth," he corrected. Zim thought up an appropriate response.

"Well, you did chase me with a pair of handcuffs that first day after skool," Zim noted with a sadistic grin. Dib flushed, if it was possible to flush redder than he already was.

"Yeah, well… shut up and kiss me." Zim grinned once more before pressing his lips against Dib's, softer than most of the other times it had happened in this one night.

Moving his lips against the alien's, Dib thought about the project, left open in text on the TV. A personal touch, Zim, addicted…

He broke the kiss with a grin, Zim looking at him with an accusing look.

"I know what we'll do for that personal part of the project."

~!~!~!~

SQUEEEE!

I'm not a huge fan of writing lemons but I think this one turned out well. If not, SORRY, but I'm fourteen! What more can you ask?

HOLY SHIT! My cat just flew across the room! HAHAHA! That made my day.

Yep, this technically is the end of the story, although I am making an awesome EPILOGUE OF DOOM!

Yes, on a side note, throughout this entire lemon, I was listening to The Servant – Liquefy. It has no relations to the story at all but I luffs that song! It's a good song.

Lexi!

PS. I didn't describe what Zim looked like under the uniform because I figured that you sick people who read this will imagine something completely different from what I imagine. I just dislike fanfics that try to pass Zim off as a female through some convoluted yet understandable reasoning that his reporoductive organs evolved somewhere through the entire phase of irkens becoming attached to machines and, therefore, asexual or something.

Nope, Zim's a dude. Some kind of dude but a dude all the same. Didn't any of you watch the Room with a Moose; one scene on the moniters shows Dib kicking him in the groin and then he makes a funny face. I know because I laughed my ass off at that part particularly. So eat bacon if you feel sad about it, because I DON'T! Mmm, bacon.


	7. Epilogue of DOOM

***Some two weeks later***

"Before you head off, remember that you have a test within the week; I don't know when it'll be because I like to make you unprepared," Dr. Killman stated as the bell rang through the air. The class filed out, though Zim waited for Dib as he slowly collected his books.

"Must you take so long human?" he grumbled, leaning against the cluttered desk.

"I told you that you could go ahead without me," he responded, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Ha! That's just what you want me to do." Dib rolled his eyes; ever since that night they finished the project, they were 'unofficially' together; it was only that way because Zim was too proud to admit his feelings once more to make it official. But, Dib liked the absence of the bruises and verbal abuse; Zim definitely made up for that whenever he found a dark corner which he would take advantage of Dib's willing mouth.

"Ah, yes, Dib and Zim; the principal wants to see you two in his office, concerning your project," Dr. Killman informed the lingering students as Dib finished grabbing his books. The two nodded before departing, first to Dib's locker.

As he fumbled with the lock, he looked over at Zim questioningly. "Uh, Zim? Where's your normal outfit?"

"Huh?" Zim asked, zoning out.

"I just noticed you're wearing human clothing; in fact, you haven't worn your uniform since, well, you know," he trailed, his face visibly flushing. Zim grinned at the human's heated expression.

"You mean since we _mated_?" he said, amused at Dib's further flushing face.

"I don't think I'd call it _that_… but, yeah; anyways, you've worn that thing since you came to earth. Why the sudden change?" he asked, looking away from Zim and placing the books into his locker. The alien shrugged; He'd changed his wig so that the hair was unrulier, though still short. He wore a pair of ordinary jeans, realizing that they were common, unnoticeably normal in the human crowd; he also wore a green hoody, just a few shades darker than his own skin, some kind of changes made to it for his pak to be seen on the outside.

"Eh, I feel that I fit in, more," he explained dismissively. Nope, Dib still didn't realize Zim wasn't trying to take over earth and Zim hadn't bothered explaining his situation to him either. Besides, Zim would rather find places for him to ravish his human than bother with explaining about his personal problems; he wasn't some emotional, complaining girl.

"Alright then," Dib stated, closing his locker. The halls became deserted, the last of the students either rushing to class or skipping. The paranormal investigator and the alien that he loved wandered down the halls, approaching the corner where the office was. As they turned the corner, they were alone; not many dared to wander these halls unoccupied.

Zim suddenly pushed Dib against the wall, pressing his lips up against his humans. Dib, although surprised, kissed back passionately; anywhere people were absent, was always taken into consideration by the alien. This kiss wasn't long, only lasting a couple seconds, but it was passionate, demanding. Like every kiss, meaningful to the pair. There wasn't one empty kiss exchanged between the two in these brief moments.

As they pulled apart and continued to the office, Dib felt himself grin as his head spun dizzily; he enjoyed the way his mind spun after those kisses but, now he had to concentrate. They arrived outside the blue office door, hesitating to just walk in.

Dib knocked, waiting. A sudden desperate scream rang from the room, making the pair jump, before the door itself opened, the young principal analyzing the two.

"Ah, yes; Dib and Zim. Come in, don't be shy! I was just finishing up," he stated. Dib was silently hoping that those red stains on the white collar of his shirt were ketchup stains.

"Uh, we were told to come down here by Dr. Killman?" Dib stated as they walked into the room, sitting beside each other. Zim froze beside him, his gaze locked in the corner of the room; following that frozen gaze, he too became paralyzed with fear at the site of a tenth grade student in the corner, strapped into a machine with a gag in his mouth. The machine seemed to wrap spikes around his waist, just at the distant so that, if he were to struggle, they'd impale him painfully. His head was also pinned back.

"Hm?" Mr. C hummed, following their gaze. "Oh, don't mind Mr. Smackey there; he was caught chewing gum in class. I called you down to talk about your project." Zim peeled his eyes from the student in the corner, cautiously watching the principal that elicited emotions of fear from the bottom of his squiddilyspooch.

"To be completely honest, the amount of effort you put into this project was beyond outstanding; the best in the class. Actually, when looking back on my files, your project was probably the best ever done at this skool. Because, unlike all the other projects, that just restated all the information from the websites in their bibliography, you added something not many think of but the addition is so simple; personal touches.

"And your personal touch was definitely unique, to say the very least; the fact that you two chose your own hatred for each other as a topic is completely different from what I would've chosen but it was interesting," Mr. C mused, stalking around the corner of his desk. "If I may quote one of your lines, 'Our hatred is something that has lasted for six years but, reflecting on that, we both realize that our best friend is our worst enemy; that we both lose our own meaning of existence without the other there to uphold it. That, no matter how much we despise each other for whatever reason, we rely on that hate for our own sanity to remain in tact.'

"Those are some strong words, yet the truth is right before my eyes," he stated, his soulless black eyes glancing at the two teens before him, who watched with respectful eyes. "I must say, I almost envy you two; I don't remember much of my past but I realize that your rivalry is certainly an inspiring one, to say the least. I could only imagine if I had a bond with anyone, such as you two have a bond with each other, how different I'd be…" His tone was thoughtful as his eyes trailing back to the boy in the dangerous apparatus. He sighed, "I guess it's too late for my own sanity."

Dib and Zim glanced at each other for a moment but remained silent, letting the apparently sick man before them finish. "But I digress; nothing can change my own fate. So, as for you two, you've passed with high regards from the principal, myself, in chemistry for the term. Now, do you two have any questions for me?"

Dib looked thoughtful for a moment, but remained silent. Zim raised his hand and asked, "Is it legal for the leader of the Hi Skool to torture students as such?" He waved toward Smackey; Mr. C shrugged.

"Probably not but it isn't like anyone is against it," he answered nonchalantly though the threatening underlying tone was there. The green skinned teen gulped and nodded in agreement.

"Well, if that's all, you two had better move along; I still haven't finished my _talk_ with Mr. Smackey." The pair was silent as they quickly retreated from the office, followed by the pained screeches of the ill-fated gum chewer.

"Well, that was mildly disturbing," Dib gulped as they turned the corner, the blue door out of site.

"Yes, that – that… he's not healthy," Zim stated, stumbling over his words. "In fact, he doesn't even seem human."

"I don't have any problem as long as I don't end up on his bad side," Dib responded.

"And I'LL VAPORIZE HIM IF HE TRIES TO HARM YOU!"

"Whoa, Zim, calm down; why so protective?"

"Because… if anyone gets to harm you, it'll be me!"

"I almost expected you to say something like that."

"… Well, what else do you expect me to say?"

"Something about your superiority over the human race?"

"Nope! I was going to talk about my superiority over you, Dib-love."

"Close enough- HUH? What did you just call me?"

"Dib-love. Why?"

"I… nothing. I love you, Zim."

"I know you do."

~!~!~!~

SQUEE! Once more.

My goal was to make this both an enlightening chapter along with a fluffly chapter! Pronounced flUFF-eL-EEh. Because you can't handle da fluff!

Yeah, and to you, I say, farewell for now; I might consider a sequel… MAYBE! But, you'll have to do with reading this over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over, etcetera etcetera.

GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!

Lexi!

PS. I realize this is a short epilogue of doom but it makes up with enlightenment! Bah!


	8. ZOMG! UPDATES! Sequel info!

UPDATE!

HOLY CRAP!

Hello! People of the internet! Or, more likely, the readers of this story… Anyways, I've just noticed not many have noticed so I'll make it clear to those who have either forgotten me and are getting an alert or to those just finding this story and wanting, no, NEEDING, more! Heh, heh, need…

SO! To those who no NOTHING of this, A SEQUEL HAS BEEN MADE! La gasp all around, yes, I've gotten off my lazy ass and written a sequel, shocking. Just for those looking around… '-'

The sequel's first chapter, thus far (y'know, unless anouther has been put up), is up. The story is CREATIVE CATALYSTS!

Ah, Alliterative titles FTW… See ya!

WOW... UPDATE!

Yeah, anyways, a certain bastard has spammed my review box because I allow anyone to review, even those who don't have an account and, yeah, I sent them a little message in my reviews anyways but, seriously, if some person decides they don't like the story, don't bitch about it.

Honestly, some people in this world. TROLL! XD Yeah, and this person's gone under Zadr hater and even used jhonen vasquez's own name so if that bastard is reading this right now, shut up and don't read the story. Way to be a coward and take advantage of my being lenient with the review panel thing... -_-

Anyways, I deleted that persons comments :3 Little no life bastard doesn't know what hit em XP


End file.
